Good Ol' Handcuffs
by Amber Moon
Summary: A challenge on my ML. And although the title implies something more, I'm not allowed to post that stuff on my ff.n account, so don't get your hopes up.


Author: Raspberry Goddez  
  
Title: Good Ol' Handcuffs  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *weep sob weep*  
  
Notes: This was a fic written from a challenge I made on my on the Inuyasha Ecchi ml that I'm on. It was that Kagome's given handcuffs as a practical joke and you go from there yourself. Heh. Enjoy.  
  
Good Ol' Handcuffs  
  
Kagome looked at the handcuffs dangling from her fingers and wrinkled her nose in displeasure. "This is the most...absurd "practical joke"  
  
anyone has ever played on me...gee...I feel so  
  
loved here..."  
  
Yuki grinned evilly and replied "And don't forget that the first guy you meet has to be handcuffed to you. Oh, and here are the keys...can't forget these, can we?" Yuki snickered and winked at  
  
Kagome, who was walking off and Yuki waited for the news of her practical joke's outcome. Kagome merely wondered what in nine hells she was going to do with the handcuffs and how she was going to explain it to her poor victim.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome dropped through the well and climbed out into the feudal era. She dropped her backpack to the ground and huffed in exasperation. "You'd think by now I'd learn not to pack so much..." she muttered to herself.  
  
"'Bout time you got here girl!"  
  
Kagome began to swing around to meet Inuyasha and half way through turning around, she remembered the handcuffs. She tried stopping herself in mid- swing and only managed in tangling her legs together and landing on the ground in a much bizarre clump.  
  
Inuyasha winced as she fell so "gracefully" and graciously picked her up from the ground. "Clumsy girl..." he muttered.  
  
Kagome blushed a bright red and reached into her pack swiftly and brought the handcuffs out. "This had better work or he's gonna kill me." She thought angrily.  
  
She clicked the handcuffs onto his wrist and hers swiftly and said with forced cheerfulness "Oh guess what Inuyasha? I learned a magic trick today and I wanted to show it to you!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes bugged open in surprise. He heard her say something about "magic" and his ears perked up and he relaxed again. "Fine, if it will make you happy and we can get back to shard hunting, show me what you've got."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and fidgeted. She racked her brains for answers. She came up with something rather quickly. She grabbed a hankerchief and put it over the handcuffs connecting them and said "Abracadabra! Unlock!" With a flourish she took the handkerchief off and looked crestfallen as she realized they were still connected. She tried two more times with the same outcome.  
  
The minutes ticked by and Inuyasha began tapping his foot in a quite annoyed way. "Well?!?" He finally spat out, somewhat irritated that she was wasting his time.  
  
Kagome turned a bright red and sputtered a few incoherent words. Finally she managed to calm herself down and she said "Ok, this wasn't a magic trick, it was a practical joke that my friend, Yuki, made me do. So I'll just find the keys and undo this, ok?" She rummaged around in her bag and couldn't find the keys.  
  
"I'm sure they're in here, I swear...I put them in here!" She up-ended her bag and looked through everything, and found nothing again.  
  
"Kagome! Let me out of these things!"  
  
"Calm down!" She wailed at him, as frustrated as he was. She began to cry.  
  
"Damn it girl...I didn't mean it like that..."  
  
She wiped away her tears and sniffed. "It's ok...I want out of these as much as you do, Inuyasha...I guess we're just going to have to go back to my time and get Yuki. Hopefully she has an extra pair of keys."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
After Kagome and Inuyasha had climbed out of the well and into Kagome's time, they went to find Yuki. Kagome led Inuyasha to Yuki's house and knocked in a somewhat abusive way on Yuki's door.  
  
Yuki opened the door and her eyes almost bugged out of her head. After getting over her initial shock, she clutched her stomach in pain, laughing as if the world would end. A few more moments passed by with a much irritated Inuyasha and Kagome until Yuki pulled herself together.  
  
Wiping a few tears away, she said "This is too good...I need a camera..."  
  
Yuki turned around, intent on going back and finding a camera before releasing her two "prisoners" and Kagome made ready to lunge at her in pure annoyance and irritation. That last comment had obviously been the last straw. Inuyasha's eyes popped open at Kagome's aggressiveness and he instinctively reached out and grabbed Kagome from doing anything that she might regret later.  
  
Kagome struggled in Inuyasha's embrace for a few brief minutes but calmed down quickly when the fact that his arms were around her shocked her into submission. She turned her head up to him and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Nani? Inuyasha...?"  
  
His face flushed a bright red but he continued his hold on her until Yuki had arrived with the camera. Yuki looked at them both and blinked several times at the picture in front of her but she quickly regained her composure and smiled brightly and said "Smile!" She clicked the button and a bright flash went off, momentarily blinding them both.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and Kagome gritted her teeth and forced a smile onto her face. "Now will you unlock us?" She yanked their handcuffed hands in front of Yuki and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
Yuki somewhat obligingly whipped out the key and unlocked them, all the meanwhile grinning like a mad hyena.  
  
After being released from each other, Kagome and Inuyasha rubbed their wrists gratefully and walked away, listening to Yuki cackle madly after them.  
  
They made their way to Kagome's house again and they went to the well. They stood there, an awkward silence falling over them. Kagome fidgeted and refused to look at Inuyasha.  
  
She felt a warm hand slide under her chin and lifted her head up, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Kagome...I'm not mad, it wasn't that bad. In fact...it was kind of humorous..." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before she could protest. He let go of her and jumped through the well, leaving her to her thoughts.  
  
Kagome touched her lips softly and stared at the place where Inuyasha had stood just moments before. She turned around, still puzzled and miffed but in a happy sort of state. She walked into her house to puzzle over the new emotions and butterflies that she had in her.  
  
The end 


End file.
